First Day
by my1alias
Summary: It is Edward and Bella's first day teaching high school. What happens when every student is lusting after one or the other? For Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward contest. BxE Lemon!


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_First Day_

_By my1alias_

_Type of Edward: Teacher_

_Character type: Out of character_

_POV: Edward_

_Story type: Vampire_

EPOV

It was my first day of teaching. I was preparing for my 10th grade theatre class before school, and my nerves felt like butterflies flying around my stomach. You'd think I hadn't been a high school student before…nine times over. You'd think I would have gotten used to this. But I'd never been a teacher before. And I looked almost as old as some of my students! I took a deep breath and gave myself a little pep talk. _You can do this, Edward. You've taken this class before, you know how to make it fun, just teach like you did during your practicum and you'll be fine! _

_Ring!_

That was the school bell. I arranged my mouth into a smile and begged myself not to give away just how nervous I really was. My students, my first ever students, filed into the theatre.

_OMG That's our teacher?_

_Wow, he's so hot!_

_Ugh, such a drag._

_I won't be able to concentrate with HIM teaching me!_

I was assaulted with thoughts and images from my students, almost overpowering my self-control. After attendance was taken, I decided to do something about the mental assault.

'We will start with meditation. You will clear your minds of all thoughts, breathe deeply, slowly, and listen to the sound of my voice…'

Slowly the mental stream faded until there were only a few girls left with thoughts bubbling around in the brains.

_I can't believe SHE wore that shirt. I told her it looked terrible on her so that she wouldn't wear it any more. How can I wear something that Angela has worn? It looks so much cuter on me!_

_Oh, he's so dreamy, I want to just run my hands through his hair, feel his lips on mine, press myself up against him and then fuck him senseless against the edge of the stage. Or have him fuck me against the stage…hmm…I think I like that better._

'Lauren, Jessica, please clear your thoughts. I can practically hear you thinking. Save that for your other classes.'

_How did he know? Ugh some teachers think they know everything._

_I wish he could read my thoughts. Then he might act upon them._

I grimaced. As if I could ever consider even kissing a student like Jessica. Mean and petty, I abhorred that sort of girl.

As the rest of the class continued, I ran them through simple exercises for theatre, clearing the mind before taking on a new character, and how to get into that new character.

'For homework, please describe in a short paragraph the type of character who is your polar opposite. Thank you, and I'll see you tomorrow!'

I breathed a sigh of relief for the 5 minute respite I would be getting in between the two morning classes. Just enough time to look over what I had planned for my grade 11's. People started filing into the theatre again, and I braced myself for the worst.

_OMG the new science teacher is so hot!_

_I just want to take her up against the lab bench and pound into her until she screams my name…_

_I can't believe the bitch wears those clothes, now I can't wear them because they'll think I'm imitating her!_

I could almost see red, I was so jealous. Or would that be green? Either way, it took a great amount of my waning control not to grab the offending students and throw them out of the class, or worse! They haven't done anything wrong…yet. And I knew Bella could take care of herself. But…grrrrrrrrrrr….

_What a great teacher. I really look forward to learning from her this year._

I tried to pick out the last voice from the class, relieved that someone was not babbling in horniness or jealousy. It was a nice change. I knew that Bella and I would be getting lots of remarks such as those from experience. I had just hoped that it wouldn't run quite so rampant through the entire school population. Ahh, there was the girl who spoke last; a tall, willowy brunette. During roll-call I remembered her name as Angela. I would have to tell Bella that she has at least one eager student. It was nice to hear her enthusiasm.

'This semester will be comprised completely of a play. You will write it together, cast it together, design the sets and costumes and direct it. I recommend that you start…now.'

Instantly the class was a-buzz with conversation, all centred on the project. I heard various ideas flowing that merged into one, as Angela and a boy, Ben, wrote them down and prodded the conversation into productivity. Excellent! We should have a good show this year.

_Ring!_

The bell for lunch rang, and the students trooped out of the theatre, still discussing the project. I smiled, mentally reminding myself to check their progress and make sure they had distributed tasks equally amongst themselves.

I made my way to the staff lounge, where I would meet my Bella for "lunch." I missed her, and I had only been apart from her for what? Two and a half hours? I was pathetic. I had never needed someone so much as I needed her.

Walking down the hallway, I was again assaulted with the mental voices of teenage girls, undressing me in their heads and having sex with me in the hallways. I shuddered. This was going to be a lot more difficult than I thought. Then I caught sight of Bella. She was swaying her way through the hall ahead of me, so graceful she could have been dancing, and yet leaving destruction in her wake. Teenage boys were gaping and gawking after her, walking into each other as they tried to keep their eyes on her. Their thoughts about my wife were as indecent as those I had just had directed at me. A faint growl was rumbling in my chest, not loud enough for the humans around me to hear it, but Bella paused and turned around, smiling.

'Edward!' she called. 'How nice to see you!'

She started back down the hallway towards me, earning me several dirty looks from the adolescent boys around us.

A student's thought entered my consciousness. _Hmm, Edward and Bella. Now that would be a very attractive couple._ I surreptitiously glanced around, trying to identify the voice. Ah, Angela. Of course. She's such a sweet girl; the only one not trying to get into my pants. _I can just imagine them kissing each other right here in the hallway, him running his fingers through her hair. I wonder what they would look like having sex. Very athletic, I'm sure. They're both very fit. Mmm, he could run his hands over her body, touching her nipples, making them peak. She could slide her hands into his boxers, stroking his length. I would love to watch them have sex. That would be so erotic!_ So, apparently Angela isn't as sweet as I thought. But the thoughts running through her head were definitely turning me on.

Bella reached me, and I smiled at her and grabbed her by her waist. 'Wonderful to see you too, love.' And kissed her. Right there in the hallway. I had to mark her as mine. The mental silence was as profound as the physical silence, and then the cat-calls started. I wanted to do what Angela had imagined, reward her for her non-seducing thoughts, but common sense took over. Panting with desire, I released Bella from my embrace. 'Shall we take this to a more…private location?' I breathed in her ear.

Bella nodded breathlessly, and we both turned and walked quickly towards my office, not even noticing the jeers and unpleasant comments directed our way. I wasn't even sure if some of these were purely mental. With Bella around, I didn't even care. One thought did drift through: Angela's, I'm certain. _God, that was HOT! They definitely already knew each other. Married, maybe? Ooh I bet they're going to have sex in his office. What I wouldn't give to see that. Such a turn on! I will have fodder for my next story with this._

We got to my office and before I had even managed to lock the door, Bella had her arms around my waist, unbuckling my belt.

'Do you know how much I want you right now?' she mumbled into my shoulder.

I turned around and pressed my lips to hers.

'It can't be even half as much as I need you!' I panted against her lips. I quickly divested her of her dark blue blouse and matching skirt as she undid my pants and my pale blue dress shirt. We broke apart only to remove the offending garments, and then were pressed back together. I undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall behind her, then slid my hands down to her waist, tracing her hip bones above her panties. Her hands matched mine on my hips.

'Take these off,' she whispered. 'I need you in me.'

Groaning, I whipped my boxers off my body, as she stripped off her underwear. I pushed her back until she was pressed up against my desk, which had yet to gain any paperwork. I lifted her by her ass and roughly dropped her on the desk.

'Are you ready for me?' I let my fingers dip into her, my head falling back with a moan as I felt her juices cover my fingers. 'You are so wet for me, love!'

I pressed the head of my cock up against her opening, teasing Bella with the anticipation. Her head fell back and she moaned deep within her chest. 'God, Edward, just fill me!'

In one smooth thrust that showed us as practiced partners, I entered her. I gasped with the feeling of her wrapped around me as her legs squeezed around my middle. I thrust in deeply, again and again, as I felt Bella's juices coat my dick. She was panting and moaning my name with each thrust.

'Oh, Edward! You're going to make me cum!' Bella groaned.

With a growl, I threw my body into a speed that only vampires would be able to see as I pumped in and out of my Bella, hitting her deeply with every thrust as I pushed us both to our climaxes.

'Cum for me, Bella!' I grunted, and I was rewarded by her walls milking me as she screamed out my name into my shoulder. With her last throb, I was sent over the edge, stars exploding behind my eyes as I pulsed my cum into her hot wet core.

Both of us came down slowly from our highs, holding each other closely.

'That was…intense,' gasped Bella.

'Well, all of my students kept running through how they wanted to fuck you, and I just couldn't help myself.' I winked at Bella.

She gasped. 'No! Really?'

I nodded slowly, tonguing my canine. 'But now they all know that you belong to me!' I nipped playfully at her neck.

'Oh Edward…I love you.'


End file.
